Naruto and the Online Chatroom Tales
by gaara-senpei
Summary: Sai sends Naruto a chatroom link, which most of the ninjas use instead of msn. This stirs romace and anger, suspence, and a lot of pain especially for Sai . Screen names included, most characters used too. BTW i bite at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few days had past since the mission to bring Sasuke back to Konoha had failed. Naruto lay on his bed, with a cup of instant ramen on the bedside table, and his laptop to the left of him. The clouds grew grey as evening time approached, and Naruto pondered on whether Sasuke would ever want to come home, even after he defeats his brother.

He shook the thought out of his head, placed his laptop on his lap and proceeded to sign into MSN. Barely had it been two seconds before an orange tab appeared on the bottom of the screen.

"Huh. It's Sai." he mumbled, as he drew closer to click it.

**Silent Artist**** says: **Naruto-kun. You're finally online. I've been waiting to tell you about a chat room I found.

**The Ramen Hokage**** says: **oh. Sai. What chat room?

Sai copy and pasted the link.

**Silent Artist**** says: **here. Sign up and go on. A few of the Konoha nins are on.

Naruto felt as if the last thing he wanted to do was to go onto a chat room, but he decided that he needed to forget about the previous mission, and that he would get Sasuke back.

_Sign up form:_

_Screen name enter here: __**RamenKing**_

_That screen name is in use. Please try again._

_Screen name enter here: __**RamenLover**_

_That screen name is in use. Please try again._

"_Do you want some help with your screen name? Click here ()" _Naruto clicked there.

_Options: __**Ramendaddy**_

_** Ramenboy**_

_** Ramenlovesme**_

_** TheRamenHokage**_

_** IwasmadeforRamen**_

_** Ramenisgoodforme**_

_Screen name enter here: __**TheRamenHokage**_

"_Thank you. Please sign in now !_

He signed up to the chat room, and logged on.

_**PrettyinPink **_(Sakura): Naruto. Took you long enough to get on here eh? Gaara's been asking for you every 15 minutes or so.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_aiiii he has? Where is he?

_**PupDaddy **_(Kiba): I think he went to the bathroom. I hear that someone sent him a rotten batch of Konoha's mystical chocolate rice balls. And since then… well…it's self explanatory.

**..SandKazekage.. has logged on**

_**SilentArtist: **_eh, Naruto, didn't you send him a batch of Konoha's mys-

_**TheRamenHokage: **_aiii, sssh Sai. Gaara, where have you been? :)

_**..SandKazekage..: **_I'm going to kill you Naruto.

**xInoFlowerx has logged on**

_**xInoFlowerx:**___hey guys. What's going on? ;)

_**PrettyInPink: **_INO-PIG! What are you doing here?

_**xInoFlowerx:**___hey billboard brow. I didn't know you finally signed up for this chat room. I've been trying for ages to keep you out.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_to self at least Gaara has forgotten about me.

_**..SandKazekage..:**___Naruto, don't think I've forgotten! I am going to kill you.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_But Gaara, it was an accident. I was with Sakura, she didn't know either.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Hey, don't bring me into this. You should have checked when they expired.

**ByakuKing has logged on**

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Neji! Neji!

_**ByakuKing: **_Oh. I didn't know this chat room had more members. I preferred it nice and small.

_**..SandKazekage..:**___Naruto I will kill you.

_**xInoFlowerx:**___SO billboard brow, back from your mission so soon. Did you even see my Sasuke-kun or did you have to turn back because you were getting in everyone's way?

_**PrettyInPink: **_Jealous just because I got to see MY Sasuke and you didn't?

_**xInoFlowerx:**___oh please! I bet he just wants you to stay away from him. I doubt he ever really wanted to see you.

**SharinganElite has logged on**

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Sas…sas…Sasuke?

_**xInoFlowerx**__**: **_SASUKE! ;)

_**PrettyInPink: **_Sasuke-kun? Is that you?

_**SharinganElite: **_Sakura. We didn't get a chance to really talk when you found Orochimaru's lair, did we?

_**PrettyInPink: **_I…we…no.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_SASUKE!

_**xInoFlowerx**__**: **_SASUKE-KUN!

_**..SandKazekage..:**___SASUKE!

_**ByakuKing:**___¬¬ Gaara. Ssssh.

_**SharinganElite:**___I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you Sakura. Truly. I really-

**Mastermind has logged on**

_**Mastermind**__**: **_I knew I'd find you guys in here. What's up?

_**PrettyInPink: **_SHIKAMARU! SHUT UP! Go on Sasuke.

_**Mastermind**__**: **_Sasuke? Sasuke's not here.

_**xInoFlowerx**__**: **_For a smart guy, you really are dumb Shikamaru. He's SharinganElite.

_**Mastermind**__**: **_Don't you guys know anything about computers? That's Sai's I.P address.

_**All:**___WHAT??

_**Mastermind**__**: **_Yeah. I doubt Orochimaru even has the internet. He moves around so much, I doubt he has most things.

**SharinganElite**** changed his screen name to SilentArtist**

_**SilentArtist: **_

_**PrettyInPink: **_SAI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING PRETENDING TO BE SASUKE?

_**xInoFlowerx**__**: **_I knew Sasuke had no feeling for you, billboard brow.

_**SilentArtist: **_I was doing you a favour I guess. Both Naruto and I saw that he has no special regards for you :) So I tried to help.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Everyone log out, I can see some anger brewing.

**PupDaddy**** logged off**

**xInoFlowerx logged off**

**Mastermind logged off**

**..SandKazekage.. logged off**

**ByakuKing logged off**

_**TheRamenHokage:**___Now, sakura-chan, careful, you don't want to get high blood pressure…

_**PrettyInPink: **_GET OUT NARUTO, BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!

_**SilentArtist: **_Naruto-kun don't leave me here. I can't log out for some reason!

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Sorry Sai.

**TheRamenHokage has logged out**

End

Please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update

Sorry for the late update. My exams have been taking up most of my time. :)

Oh and in the chat room I'll put names to the screen names first time, that are hard to remember, or who are new to the chat room, just to make life that much easier.

Chapter 2

Itachi woke, feeling rather tired and irritated. He noticed that there was a light coming from the front room of the house. He walked into the room, and to his "not-so-surprise" he found Deidara just about to open up the laptop. He walked through the front room into the kitchen, where he started pouring himself a cup of black coffee.

"Trying to sign up to that chat room again without anyone noticing eh Deidara? You know that-"

"Itachi, the last thing I need is you trying to be my mother. So I'd give it rest. I wasn't trying to sign unto any chat room," said Deidara.

"Oh, good, good," Itachi began, sipping his coffee. "Because you know they've added a new feature to it. You can only sign up if you have a display picture. Of yourself, obviously."

"And how do you know that?"

"I read around."

"You mean you've been reading my history." Deidara rolled his eyes.

Itachi sighed.

"So how are you going to sign up then? I know you've wanted to for a while."

"Yeah."

"You didn't answer my question, Deidara."

"What does it matter how I do it?" Deidara replied, harshly.

"Stop being such a girl, and listen." Itachi adjusted his vest, highlighting his sharp and crisp physique and sat on the chair opposite his Akatsuki comrade.

"Well, you need a display picture. And you can't take one looking like you. The Ninjas will catch on quickly."

Deidara thought hard.

"I could always do my hair differently, change my clothes and wear sunglasses or something."

Itachi nodded.

"I guess."

"And I could use a fake name."

Itachi nodded, again.

"I guess."

"And you could always sign up too."

Itachi nodded once more, subconsciously.

"I guess…what?! No. I have to train and…" Itachi began.

"Get ready for catching that Naruto. As if everyone doesn't bloody well know that. If I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't even bothered about your own brother."

Itachi sipped his coffee.

"I'm not bothered. For now anyway."

He got up and walked out of the room. Deidara logged onto the internet and attempted to pick a screen name. By that time, Itachi had ventured back into the room throwing some clothes, hair gel and a pair of glasses at Deidara.

"Itachi, where did-"

"Don't ask." He said, as he left the room once more.

In the chat room

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ aiii Gaara. So I should ask her?

_**..SandKazekage..: **_Well, how much do you believe in dreams?

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Not too much…till now. Shikamaru, what do you think?

_**Mastermind: **_All this girl stuff is way too troublesome for me.

_**..SandKazekage..: **_I'm not surprised.

_**Mastermind: **_I hope you're not starting something Gaara.

_**..SandKazekage..: **_I bet it'd be too troublesome for you to retaliate.

**Weaponmaster has logged on **(ten ten)

**ByakuKing has logged on**

**FoodKingChoji has logged on**

**BugConjuror has logged on **(Shino)

**PupDaddy has logged on **(Kiba)

**SilentArtist has logged on**

**TheRock has logged on **(Lee)

**xInoFlowerx has logged on**

**PrettyInPink has logged on**

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Ahhhh! Guys!

_**Weaponmaster: **_Oh, Sai. It's good to see you've recovered from the beatings I heard sakura gave you.

_**SilentArtist: **_That's the sort of pain no human should feel.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Serves you right. No-one should play such dirty tricks.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_I guess he couldn't help but feel sorry for you, billboard brow.

_**PrettyInPink: **_ WHY YOU! INO-PIG!

_**..SandKazekage..: **_I'm guessing you should ask now, Naruto.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Not now! I'll get killed.

_**TheRock: **_Sakura-san. I do not think you have a billboard brow. :)

_**ByakuKing: **_Although it is slightly larger than the average forehead, no offence.

_**PrettyInPink: **_WHAAA?

_**FoodKingChoji: **_It reminds me of the platter my mother has in her cupboard. Good for serving large chickens.

_**PrettyInPink: **_:O

_**PupDaddy: **_Hey! Guys that's no way to talk about someone.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Thank you Kiba.

_**BugConjuror: **_Especially when they're here.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_ha-ha

_**PrettyInPink: **_INO-PIG!

_**..SandKazekage..: **_Naruto I would ask now before things get of hand.

_**Mastermind: **_This is so troublesome.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Ok, ok. Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?

_**PrettyInPink: **_If it's about my forehead then I will kill you naruto.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_No, no.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Then sure.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Alright here goes. I was just wondering if maybe you and I could…

**BlueEyedBlondeNin has logged on **

(Deidara. But only you guys know that) :

_**Girls: **_:O (after having seen his display picture)

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Hey :) (to self: I sure hope this works)

End.

And I sure hope I can update.

Read and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

My exams are done

My exams are done! Hooray! :)

And just to help you, here is the list of chat room talkers in this chapter.

**Weaponmaster **(ten ten)

**Mastermind **(Shikamaru)

**ByakuKing **(Neji)

**FoodKingChoji **(Choji)

**BugConjuror **(Shino)

**PupDaddy **(Kiba)

**SilentArtist **(sai)

**TheRock **(Lee)

**xInoFlowerx **(Ino)

**PrettyInPink **(Sakura)

**TheRamenHokage **(Naruto)

**..SandKazekage..**(Gaara)

**BlueEyedBlondeNin **(Deidara)

Oh, and also throughout this story, the characters might change the music to whatever they are listening to. Haha.

Chapter 3

The chat room fell silent. No-one typed. No-one even attempted to type.

Deidara started to panic. Had the internet connection got damaged somehow? Or even worse…did they suspect something?

He thought it would be best to try again.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Hello?

The fury built up in Naruto like a raging fox. His one chance to ask Sakura out had been squashed by the arrival of a mysterious pretty boy.

He took no time in typing his feelings automatically, into the chat room.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_You know, it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking. What's your name anyway?

_**xInoFlowerx: **_Naruto! Don't be so rude!

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Aiiii, well he shouldn't have interrupted me! I only asked for a name didn't I?

_**Weaponmaster: **_Well, you're being quite rude about it Naruto.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. You can carry on whatever you were saying…er…Naruto. (to self: like it was important.)

_**PrettyInPink: **_Niii, I'm sure we'd all be more interested in learning about you :)

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Sakura-chan…

_**PrettyInPink: **_Oh, Naruto, you can ask me what you wanted to later. Let him introduce himself.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Oh…yes…introduce myself. Well, where should I start?

He started to panic. He hadn't thought of a name, or any other details he could say.

_**..SandKazekage..: **_Let's start with your name, hmm?

**..SandKazekage.. has changed his music to Dangerous,**

**by Michael Jackson**

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Oh, well yeah. There's a start.

Itachi then walked thought the front room, into the kitchen to pour himself some tea.

"Hey, Itachi, can you quickly give me a name I can use? I haven't thought of one. Try and make it cool though. And not too obvious."

Itachi sipped his tea.

"As if Blue Eyed Blonde Nin wasn't obvious enough. I'm not going to help you anymore. You think of your own name. You're the one who wants to flirt with the girls about 5 years younger than you, not me. Besides, I don't want Pain (leader of Akatsuki) to start on me when he finds out what you're doing."

"Ahh Itachi, it's not like that at all. Stop being such a stiff. Take up a hobby or something, instead of suffocating your brother's life with hatred and riddles." Deidara sniped back.

"A hobby? Like clay molding? Sorry, my time is all spent on my Sharingan. If your Kekegenkai was any good, your time would be booked too."

By this time, the rage built up to the maximum inside of Deidara and he was just about to retaliate when Tobi bounced in, with his usual annoying mood. Itachi walked out back into his room and Deidara was left with his most annoying nightmare.

"Morning Deidara. What are you doing?" he said, trying to look at the screen.

"Aaaaahhh! Get away Tobi. It's none of you-"

"Kazuki."

Deidara blinked blankly.

"What?"

"You wanted a name. I just gave you one. And I also just read the chat room and some of them are getting annoyed that you aren't answering."

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Sorry. I'm in the middle of babysitting my…er…younger brother. My name is Kazuki.

_**BugConjuror: **_We thought you'd never answer.

_**FoodKingChoji: **_Yeah. I've been out to get some BBQ ribs.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_So what village are you from?

Deidara felt this forehead protector.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_My village is in…quite a difficult situation, and I was told that only certain people are meant to know about it.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_That sounds mysterious eh? C'mon, we won't tell-

_**PrettyInPink: **_STOP BEING ANNOYING NARUTO!

_**TheRamenHokage: **_eh,eh, ok, Sakura-chan.

_**SilentArtist: **_So how many siblings do you have?

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Well, there are 9 of us in total.

_**PupDaddy: **_9! That's a handful.

_**ByakuKing: **_It must be hard for your parents to feed so many mouths.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Well, it's always been a struggle, but we all pull our own weight most of the time. But enough about me, what do you guys do?

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Aii, well, I…

_**xInoFlowerx: **_Oh, Naruto, don't bore him with your Hokage aspirations. He probably thinks Konoha ninjas are boring enough.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Doesn't it take something special to be Hokage?

_**TheRamenHokage: **_What are you saying Kazuki?

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_I thought to be Hokage, you'd have to have sublime strength and wisdom. I mean, I know Gaara is still a force to reckon with, even after the Akatsuki-

_**..SandKazekage..: **_Grunt

_**ByakuKing: **_I'm guessing that means he'd prefer you to address him as Gaara-senpei, seeing as he doesn't really know you.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Oh, yes, of course. But I was just saying that no ordinary person can just become Hokage. You have to be strong and-

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Being Hokage has nothing to do with strength. It's about looking after the village, being respected.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Well, sounds like an excuse to hide behind the fact that you lack in strength.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_WHAT!

_**TheRock: **_Well, I can surely say that Naruto-kun trains hard and is one of the strongest people I've met.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_I guess you haven't met too many people then.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_WHY YOU…

_**ByakuKing: **_Calm down Naruto.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_But Neji, do you hear what he's saying? He makes me so angry!

_**..SandKazekage..: **_Just calm down.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_I also thought Hokages were meant to be calm and sensible?

_**TheRamenHokage: **_ That's it! I've had enough. I want to meet you somewhere so I can kick your-

_**PrettyInPink: **_Naruto, that's enough!

_**..SandKazekage..: **_So you live in a village no-one knows about, you hardly talk about yourself and insult Naruto. If only Sasuke had a twin.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_So what do you like to do Kazuki? (to self: this should settle things nicely)

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Well, I specialize in clay.

_**Weaponmaster: **_Oh, like a sculptor.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_You could put it like that.

"Deidara, it's time for someone else to use that laptop." Said Itachi from the distance.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_I'm sorry, but I have to go. Speak to you all later.

**BlueEyedBlondeNin logged off**

_**ByakuKing: **_We should get going too. We have training.

**ByakuKing logged off**

**TheRock logged off**

**Weaponmaster logged off**

_**FoodKingChoji: **_I smell BBQ chicken.

**FoodKingChoji logged off**

_**Mastermind: **_For once, I might join him.

_**BugConjuror: **_Me too.

_**PupDaddy: **_Same.

**Mastermind logged off**

**BugConjuror logged off**

**PupDaddy logged off**

_**TheRamenHokage: **_ Who does that guy think he is? Talking as if he knows it all. I bet he's not even a real ninja.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_He didn't say he wasn't. And if he is, he probably isn't allowed to say. This mystery is making him that much cuter :)

_**PrettyInPink: **_True.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_Well, don't get any ideas, billboard brow I spoke to him first.

_**PrettyInPink: **_No way Ino-Pig!

_**TheRamenHokage: **_ You're arguing about who spoke to him first?

_**PrettyInPink: **_Want to make something of it?

_**TheRamenHokage: **_ Niiii! No! No!

"_When a friend is in need of comforting or has been put down in nay way, smile, place your hand on their shoulder and ask them if they want to come over for a chat." _Sai read inhis "how to form closer bonds with the people around you" book.

_**SilentArtist: **_Naruto, I know you've been upset by Kazuki-kun, so would you like to come over and talk about it? (cyber shoulder touch)

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Ahhhh SAI! GET AWAY FROM ME!

**TheRamenHokage logged off**

_**xInoFlowerx: **_…

_**PrettyInPink: **_….

_**SilentArtist: **_Was it something I said?

**xInoFlowerx logged off**

**PrettyInPink logged off**

_**SilentArtist: **_Hello?

End

Sorry, this chapter was a bit long. I got a bit carried away. I'll update sooner though.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there

Hey there. Sorry for the late update. It took me ages to brainstorm for this chapter.

Here is the list of chat room talkers in this chapter

**SilentArtist **(sai)

**xInoFlowerx **(Ino)

**PrettyInPink **(Sakura)

**TheRamenHokage **(Naruto)

**..SandKazekage..**(Gaara)

**BlueEyedBlondeNin **(Deidara)

**SnakeEyez **(Sasuke)

Chapter 4

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he positioned his glasses properly back onto his nose.

"I think this should be our next location for a while." He replied, looking from Kabuto to Sasuke.

"Here?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Is there a problem Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru replied.

"I guess he's not used to our constant changing of scenery every so often," Kabuto smirked.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk as if I can't hear you. Now why don't you go and do something useful, like prepare dinner or something?" Sasuke retorted.

Kabuto smiled. "You haven't been acting the same since that previous visit from the famous Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Or is it because they've replaced you so quickly with another boy who resembles you quite a lot?"

"What they do is of no concern to me," he began, as he walked towards him. "I'm no longer part of team Kakashi. I have my own path to follow. Got it?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that for someone who you've severed ties with, it still seems that-"

"Kabuto, that's enough." Orochimaru said walking towards them.

Behind him was a new hideout, made from the same materials and in the same style as the previous one. Sasuke turned and walked into the building.

"I think, Kabuto…"started Orochimaru. Kabuto turned to look at him, waiting for his master to share some sort of plan or secret with him.

"…I think Sasuke's grown about half a foot again. We might have to get his outfit altered for next time."

-At Akatsuki hideout-

"Deidara? Deidara? Get up, it's almost noon. You've been sleeping for ages."

"Tobi…get off my leg. And if you're going to annoy me, at least hand me my towel."

"How come you sleep in this late? What were you doing last night? Itachi made breakfast…but I ate yours."

"Aaaah Tobi! Just…shut up."

Deidara yawned and headed to the bathroom where he proceeded to brush his teeth. He then yawned once more before heading to the hot springs in the back yard.

"Hot springs? Ah I'll join you." Shouted Tobi, running ahead of Deidara.

"Tobi, stop being so loud. It's things like this that keep you out of the Akatsuki."

-In Orochimaru hideout-

Sasuke grunted constantly. It wasn't easy to wait patiently for Orochimaru to teach him a new technique. He walked around the newly formed building looking from one room to another. Finally, he arrived at the great hall and found that Orochimaru wasn't there either.

"If you're looking for Orochimaru-sama, he's not here. And you won't be able to start learning that new technique until he gets back."

Sasuke shifted irritably. "I know."

With all his training more or less done, he stood still for a while and wondered what he would do. At that moment, he saw a shiny, silver rectangular box on Orochimaru's chair. He sat on the chair and placed the laptop on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" he snapped back.

"Well, don't mess around with it."

-In chat room-

_**PrettyInPink: **_So what do you think about that Kazuki guy?

_**xInoFlowerx: **_Well…I like him. I think he's nice.

_**PrettyInPink: **_So…you've given up on Sasuke-kun then? No worries, I'm sure nothing would have happened anyway.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_WHY YOU! Don't act as if weren't eyeing him up too. And as if Sasuke-kun would have gone out with you, billboard brow!

_**PrettyInPink: **_INO-PIG!

**TheRamenHokage logged on**

**SilentArtist has logged on**

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Aaaah, Sakura-chan, I've been wanting to ask you something.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Oh, yes, I totally forgot you did. Well, what is it Naruto?

_**xInoFlowerx: **_Don't change the subject Sakura. You know you can't get Sasuke or Kazuki.

_**PrettyInPink: **_I'm not changing the subject! Naruto wanting to ask me something yesterday. And as if Sasuke wants to date a PIG!

_**xInoFlowerx: **_WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

_**PrettyInPink: **_YOU HEARD ME INO-MONSTER!

_**xInoFlowerx: **_WHY YOU!

**..SandKazekage.. logged on**

_**..SandKazekage..: **_Hey. What's up? Arguing again?

_**PrettyInPink: **_SHUT UP GAARA.

_**xInoFlowerx: **_SHUT UP GAARA.

_**SilentArtist**__**: **_Don't take it personally, Gaara. They both think they can get Sasuke or Kazuki.

_**PrettyInPink: **_cyber punches Sai

_**..SandKazekage..: **_I'd like to say that you didn't deserve that, but then my life would be at risk.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_As I was saying Sakura-chan, I've been waiting for two days to ask you this question and-

**BlueEyedBlondeNin has logged on**

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Morning, all. .

_**TheRamenHokage: **_You again!

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Oh. The so-called "future Hokage". I'm not here to fight you.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_This is the second time in two days that you've interrupted me.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Oh, well continue. Be my guest.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Sakura-chan. I'll just come out and say it before I get interrupted again. Would you like to-

**SnakeEyez has logged on**

_**xInoFlowerx: **_huh? Orochimaru?

_**SilentArtist: **_It couldn't be. He wouldn't log on with such an obvious screen name…

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Aiiii, I give up.

-Back at Orochimaru's hideout…again-

"I thought I said don't mess around with it." Kabuto screeched.

Sasuke grinned. "This, should be interesting."

End.

Sorry, this chapter was a bit of a drag, but I just wanted to set the scene for Chapter 5

Read & Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update

Sorry for the late update.

This summer vacation has been really busy for me, and I went on holiday too.

Now firstly I should say sorry for the big misunderstanding. I hadn't realised I had put Naruto and Gaara as the main characters in this "romance" fic. They aren't really the main characters, but as you'll probably find out in this chapter, there is a bit of a start of a silly romance. You'll get what I mean later on, I'm sure.

Sorry again.

Here is the list of chat room talkers in this chapter

**SilentArtist **(sai)

**xInoFlowerx **(Ino)

**PrettyInPink **(Sakura)

**TheRamenHokage **(Naruto)

**..SandKazekage..**(Gaara)

**BlueEyedBlondeNin **(Deidara)

**SnakeEyez **(Sasuke)

**SpiralHead **(Tobi)

**PupDaddy **(Kiba)

Chapter 5

"I thought I told you not to mess around with it?" Kabuto shouted from across the room.

"Watch your tone of voice Kabuto. I know what I'm doing."

"Sasuke, this isn't one big joke. If Orochimaru-sama finds out-"

"Stop your whimpering. I'm keeping myself occupied until Orochimaru gets back."

Kabuto walked towards Sasuke and took the laptop from his lap.

Sasuke quickly gripped Kabuto's neck.

"Snake Eyes is such an obvious screen name." Kabuto said, gasping for air.

"So obvious. Too obvious. They won't believe it's me. Or Orochimaru. Now give me back the laptop."

Sasuke heard footsteps.

"What's going on here? Do I sense a bit of tension between the two of you?" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke released Kabuto from his grip.

"If you were trying to access that chat room, Sasuke-kun, maybe I should tell you something first. I tweaked the settings for making a user name production. It automatically sets the profile up as female."

Kabuto sniggered quietly, and Sasuke looked at his master in raging disbelief.

"What was the point in that?" he said, automatically.

"It was only a precaution Sasuke-kun. To ensure that there are no clues to our whereabouts. But despite that little…adjustment, you can go on that chat room all day."

"No way! I'm not going on a chat room as a girl."

"It might help us. Who knows, you might find out a few of Konoha's weaknesses. And you might get to verbally abuse your ex-comrade once again. It's up to you."

Orochimaru casually walked away out of the room. He knew as much as Sasuke did that making fun of Naruto was one of his favourite past times, and that any opportunity he could get would be worth it.

He glared at Kabuto to leave the room, and resumed his seat and clicked the chat room tab.

-At Akatsuki hideout-

"Deidara, I want to use the computer nowwwww."

"Shut up Tobi."

-In chat room-

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Orochimaru?

_**xInoFlowerx:**___Do you really think Orochimaru would sign in with such an obvious screen name idiot? It has to be Sasuke.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Yeah. Because that's more likely. ¬¬ Of course it's not Sasuke!

_**TheRamenHokage: **_But then, why would they call themselves Snake Eyez if they aren't one of the two?

_**SnakeEyez: **_Just because your screen name is Ramen Hokage, it doesn't actually mean that you're a Hokage made out of Ramen does it? In fact, it actually doesn't even mean you'll be Hokage.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_I will be Hokage one day. Everyone will respect me. I'll show you.

_**SnakeEyez: **_Respect needs to be earned. And only the strong and wise get to be Hokage.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Naruto is strong.

_**SnakeEyez: **_King Kong is strong. It doesn't mean he's going to be Hokage. In fact, it probably means he'll eat the Hokage.

_**xInoFlowerx:**___Hey! What's your problem?

_**SnakeEyez: **_No problem. Just expressing my own opinions.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Well express them somewhere else; I've got bigger things to worry about than you.

_**..SandKazekage..: **_If it wasn't extremely obvious that this isn't Sasuke, I'd probably bet that this is Sasuke.

_**SilentArtist: **_Why can it not be Sasuke?

_**SnakeEyez: **_I'm a girl, genius. Sasuke is a male.

As much as saying those words killed him, he knew there was no way out of it. Orochimaru had disabled most things, even the display picture area. All that was left was the name and age area.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_So what's your name then, little girl?

_**SnakeEyez: **_Little girl?

Sasuke grew extremely irritated. He had just got over the fact that his old comrades thought they were talking to a female, but now, an unknown member had addressed him as some sort of small individual.

_**SnakeEyez: **_I'm sorry. I don't speak to idiots.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_I guess it takes one to know one.

_**SilentArtist: **_I don't understand what that means.

_**SnakeEyez: **_He wasn't speaking to you!

_**TheRamenHokage: **_HEY! Nobody talks to my friend like that!

_**SnakeEyez: **_Oh save it.

_**PrettyInPink: **_I think we should all calm down. I'm sure there have been a few misunderstandings.

_**BlueEyedBlondeNin: **_Misunderstandings my foot! All I asked was her name.

_**..SandKazekage..: **_I'm so out of here.

**..SandKazekage.. logged off**

**PrettyInPink has changed her music to Wake me up,**

**by Greenday**

_**SilentArtist: **_I read a book once that during these types of arguments, someone should take it upon themselves to rectify the situation, to restore order and peace amongst friends.

_**TheRamenHokage: **_Sai, this isn't the time.

**PupDaddy logged on**

**PupDaddy: **Hey guys. What's going on? Who's the girl?

_**xInoFlowerx:**___I don't know! No-one knows!

**Spiralhead logged on**

_**Spiralhead: **_Hi

"Spiral head?" Deidara thought. He gasped. He took a deep breath.

"TOBIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He ran to his bedroom, and found Tobi with a laptop in his hand, typing away vigorously.

"I just told them that you fancy that new girl on the forums."

"Why would you- ARGH! Tobi! Where did you get that laptop?"

"She said her name is Eku-sas."

"Tobi, I said... wait… she did? How did you get her to tell you?" he looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, well, I didn't call her a little girl…if that's what you mean."

Tobi smiled. I actually doubt you can see Tobi smiling, but he did. Deidara was left, half in shock, half in a rage.

"It's almost time. Everyone will be back soon. I suggest we log out, and pack up, eh Tobi."

Tobi nodded. "Oh, and by the way, everyone thinks you fancy the new girl."

Frustration built up inside Deidara. He ran at Tobi, but Tobi dodged.

"AH TOBI! WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

End.

The next chapter might have some of the other Konoha nins in it, for example, Kakashi sensei, Tsunade-sama etc.

R&R. And I'll try and at least do 1-2 chapters per month.

If you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me as well. I'm always in a rush.


	6. Chapter 6

How long has it been since I last updated this? It's so crazy. School is over for me and writing is all that I've felt like doing.

List of talkers:

**SilentArtist**(sai)

**xInoFlowerx**(Ino)

**PrettyInPink**(Sakura)

**TheRamenHokage**(Naruto)

**PupDaddy**(Kiba)

**Mastermind** (Shikamaru)

**ByakuKing**__(Neji)

Chapter 6

Deidara woke up agitated, cursing and muttering death threats under his breath. What he thought would be an exciting and hilarious experience turned out to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He twisted and turned in his bed, thinking of how to rectify the situation, but no answers came to him.

"If only Tobi hadn't said anything," he thought. He turned one last time, decided to finally get out of bed and get some breakfast.

Meanwhile, in Itachi's room, both Itachi and Tobi were speaking in lowered voices so only they themselves could hear.

"And?" Itachi said, waiting for Tobi to say something.

"And what, Itachi?" he replied. Itachi shot Tobi a sharp look, and he panicked. "Ah, yes I did it. It wasn't easy, you know. Having to think of a username that wasn't too obvious and having to think of what to say. You should have seen his face when he saw me with the laptop. Where on earth did you get another laptop from anyway?"

"Never mind." Rarely did Itachi ever play tricks on anyone, and so this feeling felt to foreign to him. He walked across the other side of the room to fetch a new set of clothes to wear. He started to change when he realised that Tobi was still in the room.

"You're still here, Tobi?"

Tobi knew that was his cue to vacate the room, and he did so in a hurry.

-At Orochimaru hideout-

Sasuke knew that the last place he wanted to find himself was in the chatroom. He had taken just about enough rubbish for a lifetime and vowed, in his head, never to return to the chatroom.

Kabuto wondered outside to where Sasuke was training.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Sasuke." He began. Sasuke did not look up from his training drill and so Kabuto continued. "Orochimaru has been taken ill. His body is getting weaker and-"

"So you're saying it's only a matter of time until he gets my body." Sasuke said.

Kabuto nodded. "Any training that you were meant to do with him...well...let's just postpone it for now. I'm sure you can find other things to do." He smirked. Sasuke ignored his last comment, but still wondered whether or not he and Orochimaru knew the details of what happened the previous night in the chatroom.

-In the chatroom-

_**Mastermind:**_ It's weird, don't you think? I mean, a lot has happened these past few days on this chatroom.

_**PupDaddy: **_You can't seriously think that those guys are dangerous. Think of the countless amounts of people that probably have the same personality as Sasuke, for example.

_**Mastermind:**_ But…Ah I dunno. All that arguing is too troublesome for me.

_**ByakuKing: **_And plus, the chances of Sasuke being in the same chatroom as us is pretty slim. I also doubt he'll have any form of wireless connection.

_**Mastermind:**_ I guess.

**xInoFlowerx logged on**

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ Is he here? Is Kazuki here?

_**PupDaddy: **_Nope.

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ Ah! It's bad enough having to compete with Sakura for Sasuke and Kazuki, but now there is a random new girl who has her eyes on Kazuki!

**PrettyInPink has logged on**

_**PrettyInPink: **_Is Kazuki here?!

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ No billboard brow, he isn't. And why would he want to talk to you anyway?

_**PrettyInPink: **_INO! I don't have time for this. With that new girl-

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ Yes, I know we have extra competition.

**TheRamenHokage has logged on**

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ Now I've been thinking

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ Not now, Naruto, we've got bigger things to worry about.

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ Aiii, but listen! It's about that girl-

**SilentArtist has logged on**

_**SilentArtist: **_Hey

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ Ah Sai shh! I was about to say that the girl, y'know, from yesterday-

_**SilentArtist: **_What about her?

_**PrettyInPink: **_Yeah, Naruto, what about her?

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ Well, isn't it weird that she knew about Sasuke? I mean, I know news about him leaving was probably sent from village to village, but I'm sure only authorized personnel would know about him.

_**PupDaddy: **_So? Maybe she was authorized.

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ Yeah. I mean we didn't really find out much about her anyway, so who's to say she isn't?

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ But what if-

_**Mastermind:**_ It's not Sasuke. You can hope and hope, but it's just not him, Naruto. I'm sorry.

- At Orochimaru hideout-

Sasuke grew more bored as the day passed. With no new techniques to learn and no more training to be done, the only thing left to do was sign back onto the chatroom, he thought. He shook the thought out of his head. He promised himself that he would not step back in there again.

-In chatroom-

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ It's been 3 hours! Why has Kazuki not shown up?

_**SilentArtist: **_I do not see why you and Sakura are waiting for him. He showed you no more attention than the rest of us. And Sasuke too.

_**PrettyInPink: **_SAIIII! (Cyber punches Sai)

_**PupDaddy: **_When will he learn?

_**Mastermind:**_ This chatroom is getting so troublesome. I'm going off to train.

_**ByakuKing: **_Same. Bye.

**Mastermind logged off**

**ByakuKing logged off**

_**PupDaddy: **_Same. Because of this chatroom, Akamaru and I haven't done any proper training in days.

**PupDaddy logged off**

_**xInoFlowerx:**_ I'm off to tend to the flowers at work.

_**PrettyInPink: **_Come on Sai, let's go and find Kakashi-sensei and do some training. Coming Naruto?

**xInoFlowerx logged off**

**PrettyInPink logged off**

**SilentArtist logged off**

_**TheRamenHokage:**_ If you really will read this Sasuke, I am thinking of you. And when someone thinks of you, that is the place you return to.

**TheRamenHokage logged off**

Weeks passed, months passed, the chatroom remained empty. The nins were subdued in various missions and training, Sasuke was thinking of his own plans and Deidara and Tobi were out looking for their next catch.

"Deidara, it's been ages since you last logged onto-" Tobi started.

"Shut up Tobi. Seriously."

"Why so serious, Deidara? He only said what you yourself had been thinking." Itachi said, just before the duo left the house.

Itachi and Deidara's eyes met. The coldness of their glare attracted Kisame to the scene.

"I suggest you two better get going. Tobi looks anxious to get out of the house." Kisame said.

Itachi ended the stare first, walking away and leaving the remaining three in the doorway.

End

Well, I want to start bringing in people from the newest episodes which is why I ended this chapter in this way.

Look out for chatpter 7.

And Rest In Peace Michael Jackson, Legendary King of Pop.


End file.
